


Breasts

by Cohava



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, No Plot, Tico Tits Appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cohava/pseuds/Cohava
Summary: Rey loves the feeling of Rose's breasts against hers.





	Breasts

Rey loves the feeling of Rose's breasts against hers. 

She loves the feeling of Rose, full stop. She was touched so little in her life she is still skittish, distrustful, yet Rose never seems to mind holding her for hours and hours--swaying softly, humming, cuddling, breathing together. Her fingers gliding gently up and down Rey's spine. Her sweet-smelling hair tickling Rey's nose. 

Still, Rey holds a particular fascination for Rose's breast. They are so big compared to hers and so soft, yet so firm. She'd play with them for hours, squeezing and bouncing and pinching and biting them. The very best thing for her? Resting her head on them, closing her eyes, listening to Rose's heartbeat underneath and simply be.


End file.
